The New Apprentice
by Aria-Ride-Daughter-of-Hecate
Summary: I'm Slade's new apprentice. I fought the enemy many times. I kept fighting. I fell in love with the enemy. Full summary inside
1. Full Summary

I'm Slade's new apprentice.  
I fought the enemy many times.  
I kept fighting.  
I fell in love with the enemy.  
I was abandoned by someone I thought I could trust.  
I was alone.  
Then my 'enemies' took me in.  
I had a family again.  
Then I fell in love with him again.  
We both fell.  
And I don't regret it.

A/N/Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any shape or form, all I own is Aria and the random chapters I write.

Also, I give credit to all the artists whose songs I will use. And I got this off a script used on a site called Love for Teen Titans, in the transcript section.

Thanks!


	2. Meeting the Titans

I had been doing whatever Slade told me to do for the past 4 years. I've killed more than I really would like to say. One of the times I didn't kill anyone was with my first run in with the Titans.

Here's what happened...

I had been in the process of stealing a device for Slade when she was interrupted by the Titans.

The Titans had busted into the building causing dust to fly everywhere. They hadn't seen me yet so this was a good thing. I was trying to leave without anyone seeing. It was working until Slade told me that I had to fight. I just groaned in response. I really hated fighting when I really didn't have to. The Titans were confused so this worked for me at the moment. I activated one of my powers. I was using my Death Kiss. It could kill the person you kissed or just make them sick or something. My grabbed Starfire and Starfire screamed. That was enough to get the others attention. I kissed Starfire for about 10 seconds and dropped her. Star's face already had black and grey vains showing. She was just sick. Good...

Robin was the first to recover from shock.

Great...

He said his annoyingly catchy catch phrase...

"Titans! Go!"

Seriously? Was that all he said?

Sorry! Back to the story...

They all came at me at once. Not smart...

I grabbed Beastboy and gave him a large shock and he fell to the ground.

Next was Raven. She used her power against me. So stupid. I then used her own power against her and trapped her inside. She was out.

The Cyborg ran at me and I jumped on his back. I put my hand to his back and shut him down. Four down, one to go.

Robin, to say the least, was furious when I was done. I had just taken out his team in 20 seconds. Maybe 30.

He took out his bo-staff.

"So you want to play that way? Ok." I said and took out my own.

He came at me and went for my neck. I blocked him and aimed for his chest, which he defended. This went one for about 2 minuets until I swept him off his feet. I leaned down to his face.

"Better luck next time." I said and kisses him. He passes out. Just as I left, I saw his friends get up and help him.

I left and went back to Slade, the chip in my hand.


	3. Away From Work

After I gave Slade the chip, he said I could go out in the city for tonight. Though, I must say, he didn't like my clothing choice. I changed my hair color and I was set. My hair was now a darkish brown.

I was walking around when someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry!"

I knew who that was.

It was Robin. But he wasn't wearing his normal costume. He was wearing normal clothes. And nothing on his face. Not a mask, sunglasses, nothing...

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry anyways." he said, smiling.

I cracked a smile.

"Well can I know who's sorry?" I asked.

"Richard Grayson."

"I'm Ariana."

"What no last name?"

"Not today!"

He smiled. "So that means I'll see you again?"

"Duh." I said.

"Great. Here" he handed me a peice of paper. "That's my number."

I smiled and rolled my eyes." Well here." I said and handed him mine.

"Call me whenever." I said and walked back to Slade.

"I'm back!" I yell when I come in.

"Yes, that wasn't clear when you screamed." said Slade.

"Well, fine. Be that way. I won't tell you what happened while I was out."

"Why would I care?"

"'Cause it's about Robin."

That got his attention.

"Tell me." he demanded.

"Can you ask nicely?"

He sighed. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I met him."

"Is that it?"

"Nope. I met him as himself. Not as Robin. I also got his number!"

"Now that is information I care about."

"Which part?" I asked.

"The fact that you met him and you have his phone number." he replied.

"You know, most fathers would hunt the boy down and threaten him"

"Yes, but I'm not a normal father."

"I'm aware."

I walked out and went to my room.

A/N: Hey! I know that Robin would NEVER give someone his real name, much less wear real clothes. But this is a FANFICTION! So I don't really car


	4. Texting The Enemy

I went to my room and took out my phone and made him into my contacts.

About four hours later I texted him.

_From Aria: Hey! Remember me from earlier?_

A few minuets later he replied.

_From Richard: Of course I do. It's hard to forget someone so pretty._

_From Aria: Are you flirting with me?_

_From Richard: Yep!_

_From Aria: Your strange..._

_From Richard: Ok, since we don't know much about eachother why not ask eachother questions?_

_From Aria: Uh ok. You first._

_From Richard: Ok, who do you live with?_

_From Aria: My dad. Never knew my mom._

_From Richard: Know how you feel. My parents died when I was younger. I used to live with my adoptive dad but know me and some friends live together._

_From Aria: Wow. Ok, Favorite color?_

_From Richard: Really?_

_From Aria: Yes._

_From Richard: Red, I guess._

_From Aria: Mine is Purple!_

_From Richard: Did not expect that. Well, best friend?_

_From Aria: Hmmm... I guess it was an old friend. His name was Tim._

_From Richard: Mine would have to be currently. Her name is Kori._

_From Aria: Pretty name. Ummm... Oh! Fave hero?_

_From Richard: ...Seriously..._

_From Aria: Answer the question!_

_From Richard: Fine! I guess either Batman or Robin._

_From Aria: Of course..._

**_Robin's POV_**

__I was texting Aria when Beastboy grabbed my phone.

"Who are you texting, Rob?"

"That is none of your business." I said while trying to get my pone back.

"Yeah it is our business" said Cyborg.

I sighed. "Why do you care?"

"Cause we want to know if she's hot just in case you mess up!" said Beastboy.

I'm so glad the girls arn't here...

"Dude! Is she?" asked Cyborg.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Come on man! Answer us!"

"Yes!" I said. "She is!" I sighed and sat down.

"Now give me my phone." I said.

"Does she know who you are?" asked Cyborg.

"No.."

"Dude! Tell her!" said Beastboy.

"I'll tell her later!" I said and took my phone.

_**Still Robin's POV**_

We texted for a few hours until I was gonna tell her.

_From Robin: Hey can I tell you something?_

_From Aria: Of Course_

_From Robin: Well, actually, can I meet you somewhere?_

_From Aria: Um sure? Is everything ok?_

_From Robin: Yeah! Its fine!_

_From Aria: Ok! Where do you want to meet?_

_From Robin: Meet me at the pizza place._

_From Aria: K. Be there in about 30 mins._

_From Robin: Ok. See ya._

I changed and went to the living room where Cyborg and Beastboy were.

"Dude! What are you wearing?" asked Beastboy.

"Uh, clothes?" I said, like it was obvious.

"You've never worn normal clothes man!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but he still has sunglasses.." said Beastboy.

"Well for now. I won't wear them around Aria."

"So that's her name!" they said.

"I'm leaving!" I said and walked out of the tower.


	5. A Daughter's Betrayal

A/N: Hey! In lunch now and I'm posting the new chapter.

* * *

_**Aria's POV**_

_Two Months since last chapter_

Ok, my day had been great until I had to do a job for my dad...

Richa-, sorry, _Robin, _had told me who he was. I met the others and they were a lot of fun!

Too bad they don't know I'm their enemy...

That would suck...

Anyways, I had a job.

Well, I had to steal some stupid device thing.

I don't know what it is...

But, I knew I would have to fight The Titans.

I jumped across rooftops to get to where I had to be. I got there, broke in, knocked out some guards, same old, same old.

That's when they got there.

I had my mask on, thank god, but they knew my fighting style by now.

I had trained with them a lot.

I groned in my head.

'Great', I thought. 'They're gonna know who I am and hate me forever and then I'm gonna die alone with 80 cats...'

Ok that was a bit extreme.

But that's what I was thinking!

Robin said his little catch phrase, but what happened next was kinda shocking...

"Is that all you ever say?"

I turned and looked behind me.

I sighed when I saw who it was..

"Hey, X." I said.

The Titans turned in his direction.

"What? Just expecting her?" asked Red X.

"Well, clearly they were. And you knew this was my target tonight!" I said to him.

"Thought you would want some help." was all he said.

"Ok," I said.

Then Robin said his stupid saying again.

Beastboy ran at me as a freaking RHINO!

I flipped over him and landed on my feet.

"You guys need a new fighting style." I said.

"She's right. You are too predictible." said X, as he pinned Star and Raven to a wall.

I was caught off guard as i was picked up by Cyborg.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked as he had me restrained.

I rolled my eyes.

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't wear a mask."

Cyborg, then stumbled causing him to drop me.

"Thanks X," I said.

"No problem. Told you that you would need help."

I glared at him. "You suck."

He laughed. "See ya later sweetheart. Your on your own now," he said and left.

I looked around.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were left.

Great.

Cyborg tried to blast me but as soon as it hit my hands it formed into a ball.

I smiled and said, "bye," and shot it at him.

He was sent into a wall and was out.

"So, who's next?"

Beastboy changed into a cheeta and ran at me. I ran and grabbed him by the waist and threw him into another wall.

He got up and changed into a bear and swiped at me. He caught my arm and I went flying into a wall.

I fell to my knees.

That's when things got bad.

Slade, who, apparently. had been there the whole time, came out of the shadows and put a hand on my shoulder.

Then he said out loud, "You have done well apprentice, now, watch father fight."

He went to strike at Robin, but I got up and blocked it.

Needless to say, they were both shocked.

"Do not touch him!" I stated.

Slade was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I am done doing your dirty work! I have done this for four year! I quit!"

I yelled the last part and ripped the Slade logo off my suit.

Slade glared at me and The Titans, who ha all gotten up, looked dumbfounded.

"Fine. If you're going to act like a Titan, then I will treat you like one."

Then he kicked me into a wall and I was out.


	6. The Truth Reveiled

_**Robin's POV (Since Aria is knocked out..)**_

****After Slade left, we ran over to the girl.

"Why did the girl save you? I thought they hated us.." said Star.

"Yeah, what just happened?" asked Beastboy.

"I think, that the girl was just tired of working for that psyco" said Cyborg.

"Maybe" said Raven, "Or it could be a trick."

"I dout it was a trick. She was too mad to be faking." I said, "But either way, we need to take her to the Tower and help her."

_**Aria's POV**_

I woke up and looked around. I was in the Tower's imfermary...

I panicked.

I reached up to my face and my mask was still on.

I sighed.

Then someone had to come in at that exact moment!

It was Beastboy.

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" he said.

"Yeah, why did you guys help me? After what I did?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." I heard Robin say.

I looked over to him. "My mom used to say the same."

"Well, why did you quit?" asked Cyborg.

'When did he get here?' I thought.

"I was sick of it. He's a psyco. I never had a choice in the beginning and I finally got the courage to stop. And I couldn't betray my friends anymore..." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Beastboy.

I sighed. "Promise not to hate me?" I asked.

Then Star came in. "We promise not to hate you."

I slowly took off my mask.

I heard some small gasps.

"Aria?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah.." I said.

"Why did you do it?" asked Beastboy.

"Like I said, I had no choice. But now, since I quit, I'm alone."

"Your not alone." I heard Raven say from the door.

"You can stay here. Right, guys?" she asked.

"That would be Awesome!" said Beastboy and Cyborg.

"That would be glorious!" said Star.

We all looked at Robin.

"Of course she can stay." he said, smiling.

We all cheered.

"Thanks guys! This is why you're awesome!" I said.

"Not because we're the Teen Titans?" asked Cyborg.

"Nope! But that adds to it." I said.

We laughed and went to the living room.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys! Next chapter will be the start of the Season 1.


	7. The Swearing Situation

Author's Note

Hey! this is a filler chapter! I need to re-watch 'Final Exam' and THEN I'll post that chapter.

K?

K.

* * *

It had been 8 months since I joined the Titans.

And I have to admit something.

I think I'm in love with Robin...

This sucks sooooo bad... I know he doesn't like me like that.

"Damn you Beastboy!" I yelled at him.

"Aria! Language!" said Raven.

"English." I deadpanned.

"She means no swearing." said Robin.

"What?! Your against it too?! We're teenagers!" I said.

"I have to agree with Ari. Why can't we swear in the tower?" asked Cyborg.

"We're supposed to be some kind of role model for kids or something." said Beastboy.

"How the HELL are we good role models?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"How the hell should I know?!" said Robin.

We all started laughing.

It was official.

We were allowed to swear in Titans Tower.


	8. Falling For You

Another Filler... Sorryy... Thi is a development in Robin and her's relationship. They may start dating in this chapter... I'm not sure...

* * *

I was in the training room, practicing, duh, when I felt someone come up behind me. On instinct, I flipped them over my shoulder.

Then I saw who it was.

"Ow.." he said.

"Sorry Robin." I said, helping him up.

"It's fine. I know you and your instincts so that was stupid of me." he said.

"So whats up?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Can I talk to you on the roof?"

I looked at him. "Um sure."

"K thanks." he said and left.

"That was weird.." I mumbled. I went to my room and changed into my outfit. I had about eight of them... I know... It's weird but we all did. I went up to the roof where Robin was waiting for me.

"Hey..." I said to him.

"Hey," he said.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

He paused for a moment, like he was thinking.

"Later, but first, how have you liked being on the team?" he asked.

"I love it. It's pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm glad you like it here. We wouldn't want you to stay here if you didn't."

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Well," he started, "It's a big change. From working with your dad to being a Titan." he finished.

I nodded. "You're right in a sense. It was a big change. But a good change that I don't regret."

He smiled a bit. "I don't think anyone here regrets being a Titan. I don't at least."

We just sat on the roof looking at the stars for a few minuets, then he spoke up.

"Hey, I was wondering if..." he started.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated.

"Well I was wondering if you..."

"yes?"

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbemygirlfriend?" he said really fast.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

He sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him. Was he serious?

He sighed. "That was stupid..."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you didn't like me like that..I'm just gonna go.." he said as he got up.

I grabbed his arm and looked at him. "If I didn't like you would I do this."

I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him. He was shocked at first but started to kiss me back.

My arms ended up around his neck and his around my waist.

We finally broke apart, to catch our breath.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course." I said and kissed him again.


	9. Final Exam

Hey! The long awaited chapter is now here! This is in Final Exam! Hope you like it!

* * *

_A year after last chapter_

_Slade has been long forgotten by all the Titans. He hasn't made a reappearance. Aria is still with the Titans and with Robin. They all love her. Well, not as much as Robin. _

_But Slade is coming back in a big way..._

Me, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were in the living room, and the two idiots, as me and Raven call them, are arguing. AGAIN...

"Aw, come on man! It's gotta be around here someplace!" said Cyborg.

"I don't believe this! How could you lose the remote!" he said, rounding on Beastboy.

"What makes you think I lost it?" said Beastboy, getting into each others face.

"Uh, cause your you?"

"Hey! Just because I lost that video game-"

"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron-" started Cyborg.

"Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they go?"

I can tell Raven is getting annoyed, and frankly, I am too.

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?!"

Raven slams the book she was reading on the table.

"Simple." she said.

"You get up and change the channel" I finished.

They both look at us.

"Don't even joke about that you two." said Cyborg.

"We weren't joking." said Raven.

"Good, 'cause it wasn't funny!" he yelled.

"Now either help us look for the remote or go back to your nasty old book." said Cyborg, again.

"This is a pointless argument over some remote that we don't even really need." I said.

"You are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration." said Raven.

Then Robin and Star came in talking about something..

"-And that is the secret to traveling faster than the speed of light." said Star.

"- So if you want to blame someone look in the mirror buddy!" said BB.

"Whoa! Take it easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon!" said Robin.

"We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them" said Star. She went to the kitchen and Robin came and sat next to me.

"I don't need food!" said Cy.

Next thing we are all fighting and I hear star scream. Next minute, we are all covered in some blue goo.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza?" I told Robin.

* * *

We were at the pizza place and BB and Cy were arguing about PIZZA TOPPINGS! I was about to tell them to shut up...

"Can you two shut up and order something?!" I said.

"As long as it's vegetarian." said BB.

"Come on, man, how can you deny me the all-meat experience?" complained Cy.

"Dude, I've been most of those animals!" exclaimed BB.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Star said, smiling.

There was silence until me and Robin leaned over to her.

"Um, Star?" Robin started.

"Not everything on there is a topping." I finished.

"Oh." she said.

"Double pepperoni!"

"I'm not eating meat!"

"There's no meat in pepperoni!"

"WILL YOU JUST ORDER SOMETHING." I growled.

They just looked at me and started arguing again.

Then I saw a bus rolling down a hill and made Robin look.

"Titans! Go!"

We go into action. Cyborg runs into the bus, trying to stop it, while Starfire gets the baby carriage. Cyborg Stopped the bus right before it hit me and Raven.

I looked inside the bus and noticed something.

"Um, aren't buses supposed to have a driver?" I asked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" asked Robin.

I went over to them and picked up the green bear.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" it said. I remembered that voice from somewhere...

The bear suddenly shot laser beams at me, Robin, BB, and Star. We were shot back and I saw Raven and Cy being smashed by a bus.

"That was too easy." said a boy to a girl and a massive guy. "What a bunch of cludge heads. You guys wanna go get pizza?"

The dust in front of us clears and me, Robin, and Star are standing, but BB was in a trashcan.

"It's not over yet." said Robin.

Then Cy blasted the bus off of them. "It's just getting started!" he said.

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludge head?" asked BB.

"We are the HIVE." said the boy, who I think is Gizmo.

"You'r worst nightmare." said Mammoth.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha." said Jinx.

She and Mammoth scramble, and a jet pack on Gizmo's back carries him into the air. He fires a volley of laser shots at the alley, chipping loose large hunks of masonry so that they fall on us. Raven and Jinx are having a spell-to-spell combat. The HIVE is pushed back down the street at Robin, me, BB, and Star emerge from the rock slide Gizmo set off.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" said Mammoth.

"Huh?" said Cy.

Gizmo attached a rocket on his back. "Doomed." he said.

Cy went flying and Star went after him.

Raven and Jinx are fighting when she is blasted into Robin. Then BB goes after Mammoth, when Robin tries to help but BB is thrown into him.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" asked BB.

"It's just you." said me, Robin, and Raven.

"Listen up, team. I have a plan." said Robin.

Gizmo blasts us all backwards.

"Gee, scrum-buffer. Sure hope your plan involves getting fried." he said.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." I said.

Me and Robin stand side-by-side and get ready to fight.

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth all combine power and send me and Robin into a pit.

"Ahh!" we scream.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Robin!" yelled BB.

"Aria!" Yelled Raven.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen." said BB.

"It did happen. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." said Raven.

Raven healed BB's leg using her magic.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." said BB.

"No problem."

The door has closed, but it now opens again, and the two trade a very nervous look before Cyborg and Starfire walk in with ear-to-ear smiles. He no longer has Gizmo's rocket stuck to his back. The door closes.

"Maybe ya'll should call me Flyborg. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" asked Cy.

Raven cannot meet his eyes; neither can Beast Boy.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play-by-play."

"Where is Robin and Aria?" asked Star.

"Um, Star? We're not sure." said BB, sadly.

"Not sure? Why are you not-"

"We searched everywhere. And all we found was this." said Raven.

She takes his utility belt and a scrap of her outfit from beneath her cloak. Starfire gasps in horror; Cyborg groans and claps both hands to his forehead.

"I shoulda been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-? It was a trap, and I-I shoulda known." said Cy.

"I do not understand. How could you not find them? People do not just vanish! They have to be someplace, so go there and look!"

Beast Boy puts himself between the two girls to keep things from getting ugly.

"Easy, Star. Come on. This is Robin and Aria we're talking about. I'm sure their fine. They'll probably turn up any second."

The door opens again.

"Awesome timing." said BB.

"Robin! Aria!" said Starfire.

She is blasted back as the HIVE enter.

"Oh, no" gasped BB.

"Oh, yes." said Jinx.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now!" said Cy.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it!" said Gizmo.

* * *

**After the Titans get their butts kicked**

"So, uh...who else never wants to go surfing again?" joked BB/

Cyborg was really annoyed. "Not now, man."

"Hey, I was just trying to-"

Raven puts a hand on his shoulder to cut him off. Cyborg extends a small acetylene torch from his left forefinger. The panel on his thigh opens, revealing a plethora of sparks and short circuits. Starfire approaches as he bends down to the self-repair work.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"I got it."

"But you are so damaged and-"

Cyborg rounds on her "I got it!"

Beast Boy rounded on Cyborg. "Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your problem?"

Cyborg looked at him. "What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-size Pointdexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left-handed!"

Raven had had enough. "Enough! We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?"

"I wish Robin and Aria were here." Star said, sadly.

"Well, they're not! Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT"S OVER!" yelled Cyborg.

There is silence between them.

"Then...the Teen Titans are finished?" Beastboy asked.

Robin's voice comes from behind them. "Not yet."

"Not if we can help it." said Aria, smiling.

* * *

_*Fast-forward to fight on top of tower*_

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration. But like I said..." stared Robin.

"This isn't over." said Aria

Cyborg is reattaching his arm, and the other three Titans soon arrive.

"It's just getting started." said Cyborg.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" yelled Jinx

"Didn't they already do that?" Aria asked Robin before going into action.

Gizmo and Mammoth scatter while she shouts and throws a spell. The Titans scramble to avoid it; when it hits the rooftop, a panel swells and explodes. Beast Boy comes down from his jump only to find Mammoth coming straight at him. He jumps away again and turns into a hawk as the giant slams his fist down on the roof and sends a shock wave toward Cyborg. Jinx lands behind the latter and vaults high over his shoulders, hurling a spell down at him as she sails through the air. It knocks out the base of a water tank and causes the while thing to topple toward Cyborg, who gets out of the way just in time before a second tank collapses nearby.

Starfire is in midair, throwing a few Tamaranean starbolts, then to Jinx as she nimbly dodges them and ducks out of sight behind part of the new construction. Starfire flies in after her.

Cyborg, meanwhile, looks around himself a bit. All clear-but that changes in an instant when Gizmo jumps down from the fallen water tanks and lands on his back.

"Hey, Robo-Wimp." He pulls out his tool. "Feel like getting hacked?"

"Nope. How 'bout you? Robin! Now!"

Robin is in mid-leap; he throws a small device. It attaches itself to the machinery on Gizmo's back, and sparks fly as he yells in pain and frustration. Robin drops back to the roof.

Gizmo isrunning around, trying to pull the thing off. "Cut it out! It's gonna crash my whole system!" He rips off his shoulder-mounted laser. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Robin's device triggers the jet pack, carrying him off the roof. Jinx runs like mad to avoid getting fried by Starfire's starbolts.

"Beast Boy! Go!"

He is back in human form and crouching on an overhead girder to watch Jinx. Flipping Starfire a hand sign to acknowledge, he dives from his perch and transforms into a monkey to come down squarely on the face of the fleeing girl. She has made her way into a framework of pipes. Unable to see, she fires spells in all directions in an attempt to get him off; finally she gets all ten fingers into the game, yanks him away, and throws him across the roof. He reverts to human form before touching down.

"Your luck just ran out!" said BB

Getting a running start, he again becomes a hawk and flies into the open sky, leaving a very puzzled Jinx.

"Huh?"

Creaks and groans from the pipework draw her attention. One after another, the joints start to pop, having been hit by the spells she was casting every which way. One pipe burst and start spewing water and steam. The sound of a nervous little shudder is she can manage as more lines rupture and collapse around her.

Mammoth is advancing on Raven. He aims a colossal punch at her, but she flies up to avoid it and comes down behind him. When he turns to charge again, Cyborg rams a shoulder into him. It takes some time for him to touch down on the roof and stop skidding; when he does Mammoth sees Beast Boy, as a T-rex, waiting for him. One snarl is all it takes to make the overgrown villain completely freak out and run for his life. Starfire gathers all her strength for a starbolt and lets it go, hitting Mammoth dead center in the gut. The hit leaves him spinning in the air as Robin dashes over. One mighty flying kick drives him back into Gizmo and Jinx and leaves all three in a weary, groaning pile. Gizmo has a transmitter in hand.

"Cram it. I'm calling Slade." Robin yanks him up to eye level as he switches it on.

"Who is Slade?"

Gizmo laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know, barf-brain?"

* * *

_**Afterwards, Aria's POV**_

"NOOOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" I heard BB yell.

"What?" I asked.

"My tunes! They've been...alphabetized." he replied. He shuddered.

I went over there. I saw one CD. "Hey! This is mine!" I said picking it up.

"How am I ever gonna find anything?"

I hear Raven come in.

"They went into my room. No one should ever go into my room." she said.

Starfire gasps and pops up from under the kitchen counter.

'Why?' I though.

"Someone has disposed of all our blue furry food!" she gasped.

I almost lost it..

Cyborg was lifting up the couch. "You gotta be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the-"

I heard Robin whistle. We all looked over at him and saw him pointing to the remote.

"Ha!" said a happy Cyborg.

We all sit down and I have my feet in Rodin's lap. Robin was flipping through channels when he pulled me into his lap and flipped through channels again.

" I guess we really oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to figure out who Slade is, huh?" asked Cy.

"We will." I said.

"But right now, I'm just happy to be part of the team." said Robin.

He leaned over to me and kisses me.

The team got grosses out and me and Robin just laughed.


	10. Who Knew Robin Could Sing

Hey! This is a random chapter! Thank you, bye!

* * *

_**Aria's POV**_

I was in my room listening to music when I had an idea for a song. I picked up my paper and a pencil and got to work.

And hour later, I was done. The song was called 'Oh Darling'. (A/N: By Plug in Stereo, so it's not mine it's theirs.)

I put it to music and grabbed my guitar. I started singing it. I had made it a duet, but I was gonna sing both parts for now.

_"You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_  
_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_  
_So give it a chance according to your plans_  
_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_  
_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_  
_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_  
_I swear I'd never let go_  
_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

_I really want to come out and tell you-"_

I stopped singing when my door opened. It was Robin.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you sang." he said and sat next to me.

I shrugged, "It wasn't important."

He looked at me. "Well, between you and me, I sing a bit too."

I just looked at him. "You sing?"

He laughed, "That's a shock to you?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"Well, show me the song," he said, reaching for the paper.

"Fine. But you have to sing it with me."

"Ok, now let me see." he read it and smiled.

"This is really good." he said. "Ok, I'll sing it with you."

"Yay! I really needed someone for the guy part." I told him.

"Ok, I'll try not to ruin it."

I started playing my guitar and motioned for him to start.

_[Robin]_

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_  
_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_  
_So give it a chance according to your plans_  
_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

_[Me]_

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go  
Just let me know if you'd be my man_

_[Robin]_

_I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so_

_[Me]_

_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

_[Robin  
Oh darling, just take a chance please_

_[Me]  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

_[Robin]  
You seem quite right for a boy like me_

_[Me]  
And I wanna know would you treat me well  
Would you treat me like a queen_

_[Robin]  
Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

_[Both]  
That although we're different types  
We were meant to be_

[Robin]  
I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so

_[Me]  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

_[Robin]  
Oh darling, just take a chance please_

_[Me]  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

[Robin]  
So I gotta ask you,  
I can't be afraid  
I gotta take a chance at love  
So what do you say

[Robin]  
Oh darling, I love you so

_[Me]  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

_[Robin]  
Oh darling, just take a chance please_

_[Me]  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

[Robin]  
Oh darling, I love you so

_[Me]  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

_[Robin]  
Oh darling, just take a chance please_

_[Me]  
So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

I stopped playing when I heard clapping outside my door. I turned and saw BB and Cy standing there, with Rae behind them.

"We didn't know you two could sing!" said BB.

"Not only can they sing, but their good." said Rae.

"Not good, Great!" said Cy.

I blushed and put my head in my hands.

Robin just laughed. "Well, we just didn't think to tell you guys."

He got up and pushed them out. The door closed and he sat by me again.

"Their nosy." I said into my hands.

"Yes, but we love them anyways," he replied.

"I do love them, but not as much as you," I said looking at him.

"Well then we're at an agreement." he said and kissed me.

And that's how I spent my day. In my room, kissing the guy I was in love with.

I love free days...


	11. Date with Destiny

Heyy! So, you all might hate me, but, HEY, at least I'm updating! I'm going ahead and writing Date with Destiny! Bye!

OH! And the dress Aria wears to Kittten's prom is on my profile, alon with what she looks like and her outfit! Thanks!

* * *

Me and Robin were riding down a street on out cycles, chasing after, well, who knows?

Some robber...

"Range to target!" said Robin through his head-piece.

"How long will this take? I'm tired, hungry, and in a pissed off mood!" I said, irritated.

Robin just sighed. "As soon as possible, I promise!"

Cyborg came through. " If you two are done, he's Five hundred and closing. Should have a visual any-"

"There he is!" exclaimed Star.

Raven came through. "Correction. There _it_ is."

"What _IS _he?" I asked.

Me, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg pulled up to where it was.

It was a human body...

But with a spider as it's head...

"The hell..." I muttered..

We pulled away and the _thing _went after Robin.

A big fight scene later, Star came back with a frozen Robin.

I sighed.

"You guys go after him.. I'll take Mr. I-get-into-trouble home.."

* * *

After using something Star taught me, I asked if Rob was ok.

"You alright, darlin?" I asked.

"I am now!" he said, smiling.

He took out his comm and opened it.

"Titans, any luck finding out jewel thief?"

"We found something worse.." replied Raven.

"What's going on?!" I asked, and was ignored.

Cy answered a few minutes later.

"Uhh, we could use some back up.."

"We're on out way," said Rob.

Just then, Killer Moth comes up on the screen.

"Don't even bother. Even if you defeat a _few_ of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm."

I rolled my eyes..

"Unless you want your city reduced to a moth-eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" demanded Robin.

"My demands are simple." He starts. "Yeah, right.." I mutter quietly.. "The city will declare me ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin..."

His back visibly straitened.

"...will...take this lovely young lady to her junior prom."

We see Kitten on the screen and we both pale.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!"

"Um...what was that last part again?" asked Robin.

"Oh, HELL NO!" I said.

"You will take Kitten to prom!" said KM.

"Hell no, he won't!" I said.

"We're gonna need a minute.." Robin says, leading me out of the room.

We walk out and into another room.

"No! You can't go! Well, you can, but don't!" I yelled.

"I have to! It's the only way to save the bridge, and the city, and stop Killer Moth."

"Fine, but I'm gonna kill her!"

"Sorry, but I really don't want to.."

He walks out with me still fuming.

"Do we have a deal?" asked KM.

"I'll take the girl to prom."

"Don't tell me, ask her." said KM, motioning to Kitten.

"You've got to be-"

"Say, wh-"

"Ask her!" Km told Robin.

"Kitten, was it?" asked Robin.

Kitten did a little 'meow' and Robin looks a little sick.

"Right. Will you...go with me to the prom?" Robin says, with NO enthusiasm, what so ever..

"Oh, Robbie-poo! I thought you'd _never_ ask!" said the annoying brat.

"He was never going to.." I mumbled.

Robin just looked disgusted...

Poor dear...

* * *

Robin pulled out the comm. "I bought you some time. Killer Moth. He's controlling the mutant insects. Find him and stop him. Start your search with her"

"Who is she?" asked Raven.

"A bitch, who can go DIE!" I yelled from across the room.

"Names Kitten. She's got some kind of connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him."

"A will help you look for her." he said, and I fumed in the background.

"Hey, what about you?" asked BB.

"I can't." he said looking down. "I have a date.."

I screamed in frustration.

* * *

I walked onto the deck of the boat and saw Robin muttering to himself. I walked over a tapped on his shoulder.

"A?" asked Robin.

I held up the dead flower. "You forgot the corsage."

"You're supposed to be helping the others look for Killer Moth."

"You told us to research the girl, and I intend to. And I might have to brag her off if she gets to close. And save you from that.."

"Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo! Your Kitten has arrived! Me-ow!" said an obnoxious voice.

I ground my teeth together.

Robin turned and looked at me. "On second thought, maybe I will need saving.."

* * *

I was watching Robin and Kitten dance. Should I be mad or jealous? Yes.

Was I? Oh, hell ya.. Mad that is.

Not at Robin, no, at KITTEN.

I heard Kitten say, "Kiss me."

I froze.

"Sorry. I don't like ou that way. Matter of fact, I jsut don't like you." he smirked. "And my girlfriend wouldn't like that much."

"Yes!" I muttered.

"WHAT?!" screamed Kitten.

"Killer Moth is being taken down as we speak. We're done here."

" No we're not! Daddy's not calling the shots tonight Robie-poo. I am!"

"Daddy?" me and Robin said, shocked.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late-night snack, you better pucker up!" said Kitten.

She grabbed Robin by the shirt and leaned forward. Robin pushed her back.

"Not even if you payed me."

He grabbed the controller from Kitten and they start fighting over it. They end up in a dip and that spider thing comes back.

"Fang?" asked Kitten.

"That's your boyfriend?!" me and Robin asked. Him, shocked and me, disgusted.

Kitten takes the controller and Fang, I guess, goes to Robin.

"Get your hands off my girl." he says then flings Robin into a set of tables.

I growl and take my dress and leggings off to reveal my outfit.

I run over to the spider thing and kick him down.

"Keep your legs off my boyfriend!" I growl. Then I turn to Robin. "Are you ok?"

"Best I've felt all day." he replies.

"I think living with me has affected your brain.." I mumbled.

"Fangie-poo! You really do care!"

"Let's never fight again, baby." He shows her all the jewlery he stole, for her, appearently..

They kiss, I guess...

"You know... you two make a really bad couple." said Robin.

Then Fang comes after Robin...

* * *

In the midst of Fang and Robin fighting, Kitten speaks up.

"Aww! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over ME!"

"That's it you _bitch_!" I yell at her.

We start fighting and I finally push that brat into cake, ruining her dress.

"You...Ruined...My.. DRESS!" yelled Kitten.

I smirked. "Good."

She then presses the controler.

Over on the other side of the deck, I see Robin knocked out Fang.

Kitten screams and charges me.

I swing up my leg and knock the controller out of her hand and onto the deck.

It rolls on the deck untill Robin stops it with his foot, and crushes it.

"Concider yourself dumped." he said.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Kitten.

* * *

All of us are on the deck of the boat, and Kitten and Fang are being taken ino custody.

"Nobody dumps Kitten! Nobody! You're going to pay for this Robie-poo! You are going to pay!" yells Kitten as she's pushed into a van.

So.. No second date?" asked Cy.

I puck him in the arm for that little comment... -_-

"Oww.." he mumbled.

"You know, ...now that nobody's making 'em all mutate-y, these things might actually make good pets." said BB.

Raven ruined it. "Don't even think about it."

Me and Robin walk over to the couple that was frozen by Fang.

"Ok, well..." I started.

"Sorry we pretty much ruined your prom.." said Robin.

"Are you kidding? This was the best prom ever!" said the boy, as best he could.

"Even if I still can't move my legs!" said his date, and they're rolled away.

"Yeah. That'll wear off." said Robin.

"At some point." I said.

Someone over the speaker says, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the king and queen of this year's prom are...Robin and Ace!"

A slow sond starts to play and I look at Robin.

"You owe me a dance!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"And why is that?" he asked smiling a bit.

"You can't go to a prom and _not_ dance with your girlfriend, Rob!" I say, smiling.

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me.' he said, taking my hand.

We start dancing then go home after the song.

* * *

"_That_ was an eventful night.." I told Robin, as we were sitting in my room.

"I know. Arn't you tired, A?" he asked, concerned.

"Yep.." I said.

"Then go to sleep." he said.

"But I can't." I whined.

He leaned back on the bed to where he was laying down. "Come here." he said and I layed down next to him.

"Try to sleep, ok?" he asked. I nodded and moved closer to him.

He rapped his arm around me and we went to sleep.


	12. Sisters Part 1

Hey! This is 'Sisters'! See ya! And I added the link to her outfit AFTER

* * *

_**Aria's POV**_

Oh My GOD...

I CANNOT deal with this ANY LONGER.

"Dude! You cheated!"

"Man, how could I cheat?"

"I don't know! I just know you did!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled over Cy and BB.

They looked at me.

"Yes ma'am..." they both said to me.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch..

Yeah, my happiness didn't last long...

"Will you stop cheating?!"

"I am not cheating!"

I groaned in annoyance.

"ROBIN!" I yelled.

He came in a few minuets later.

"What?" he asked.

I pointed at the two arguing boys and slammed my head in the table.

He sighed.

"Ok, let's just go to the fair." he said.

"Yes!" I said and ran to get Star and Rae.

They were both in Star's room.

"Guys, get dressed we can go to the fair!" I cheered.

I ran out of the room and went to mine. I got dressed as fast as possible. (Outfit: kinda like a female Nightwing... She has a lot of weapons hidden in her outfit)

* * *

_**At the Fair**_

Me, Robin, and Star were sitting in a booth on the ferris wheel.

"Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called." said Star.

"Fireworks." said Robin.

A few more go off.

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?" asked Star.

"Positive." I said.

"Cotton candy?"

He holds the pink stuff out to us and I took some.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very-"

"This is different." I said.

Me and Robin ate some more and Star slowly ate some as well.

"Mmmm..." She yelps in surprise.) "It vanished!"

Robin laughs a bit. "Yeah."

"It'll do that." I said, smiling.

Starfire sighs. "When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that- "

The finale goes off.

Robin gasps. "Here comes the finale!"

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Rosin cheered.

"Amazing!" I said.

Starfire looked at us both. "Earth is full of amazing things too."

"Best planet I've ever been to." said Robin.

Suddenly, some giant space-thing swooped down and grabbed Star.

"STARFIRE!" yelled me and Robin.

* * *

_Theme song_

When there's trouble, you know who to call Teen Titans! From their tower, they can see it all Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack, You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol Teen Titans GO! With their superpowers they unite Teen Titans! Never met a villain that they liked Teen Titans! They've got the bad guys on the run They never stop 'till the job is done 'cause when the world is losin' all control Teen Titans GO! One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!

* * *

**_Skip to when Robin and Aria get BB, Cy, and Rae_**

Me and Robin jump down in front of the others.

"Titans," started Robin.

"Trouble." I finished.

"Where's Starfire?"

"That's the trouble." said Robin.

We run after her and we see her fighting the robot thing.

"Who's her new best friend?" asked BB.

"Don't know-" started Robin.

"-but I can't wait to meet him." I finished.

The chase loops around the Ferris wheel and back to the pier, where Starfire stops just behind the rest of the rest of us. Beast Boy is first to attack, leaping high and turning into an alligator to bite at the tentacles' bases-just barely missing. Raven levitates a nearby hot dog cart and heaves it at the oncoming vehicle, which crashes right through it. As the thing races past Cyborg, he grabs the tentacles and hauls on them with all his strength. Then I kick it really hard and ever so slowly, it stops in a few feet after Cy still holds its tentacels

"Don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Star, but it couldn't hurt to apologize!" said Cy.  
"I am...sorry?" she said, confused.

The tentacles yank themselves out of his grip. Robin whips out his staff, extends it, and goes on the offensive; a mighty swing reverberates against the nose and drives the craft back. It tumbles over the guardrails as he lands and puts the weapon away.

"So, did we just win?" asked BB, confused.

The thing crashes up through the planks at our feet to answer that one with a big fat no, it grabs me as it pulls away. Robin vaults onto the nose.

"Don't see an OFF switch." said Robin.

"Then stop sitting there like the damn bird you are, and MAKE ONE!" I yelled.

His fist flies down and smashes through it, and he pulls out a handful of wiring underneath. Sparks fly from the broken connections; He jumps away. The craft veers hopelessly out of control and drops me before it goes anywhere and Robin catches me. The thing is rising higher and higher toward the stratosphere, and finally explodes in a mighty conflagration among the fireworks that are still going off. Robin and I land next to Starfire.

"Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." said Robin.

"But...why did it want/wish to hurt her/me at all?" asked me and Star at once.

* * *

"Come, friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the Poem of Gratitude-all six thousand verses." said Star.

All of our jaws, literally dropped.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." said a voice.

We all turned and saw a girl who looked kinda like Star, but was different at the same time. She had black hair and her clothes were blue and covered her stomach.

"When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire." she said.

Laughing, she opens her arms wide as Starfire squeals with delight and runs over to hug her.

"Sister!" yelled Star.

She was holding up a necklace with a large green gem. "Brought you a present."

"A Centauri moon diamond?! Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri moons, of course." She fastens it around Starfire's neck. "Oh, look, it matches your eyes."

Starfire gasped. "You must meet my friends!"

Starfire started."I wish to introduce my big sister."

"Blackfire. And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess." She points to Cy, "Cyborg."

Cyborg holds out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, little lady."

There's a loud CRUNCH and Cy's hand is deformed a bit.

"Little lady, big handshake. Well, all right."

Then she goes to Raven.

"Raven. I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra."

Raven looked impressed. "You...know about chakras?"

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime. Beast Boy! What's up?"

Beast Boy tries to joke "Nothing but the ceiling, baby."

Blackfire started laughing. "Good one!"

Beast Boy looks at me and Raven. "See? She thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose.." Raven starts.

"Someone has to." I finish.

I laugh at his reaction and Blackfire goes to Robin.

"And you must be Robin." She zips behind him and fingers his cape. "Oh, I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious!"

I'm kinda mad now...

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating."

Star looks over at me and can tell I'm mad.

'Oh please, Lord, Make her do something.' I though. 'Or I will kill her sister...'

Blackfire leans closer to Robin.

By this point, I'm almost shaking...

"And this mask makes you look very mysterious."

She walks over to me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. The world must be desperate if they have YOU as a hero." she said to me.

"Bitch!" I call her.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

We get in each other's face.

Then we smile and hug each other.

"Good to see you B."

"You too Ari."

Hahahahahaha! You really thought I was mad at her huh?

Star gets between us.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?"

Blackfire goes to the couch.

"I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party." She hops over the back and sits. "Besides, I needed a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

"Black hole?" asks Robin.

"No way!" exclaimed Cy.

"Cool!" said BB.

"Okay. I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula, and-"

"Sister! That nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden."

All of us but me and Raven look at her. Even I know that that place is forbidden.

"Most fun things in life are. Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." She turns back to the boys. "So anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed, when all of a sudden-"

* * *

_***Next Day* (Before Blackfire is with Robin, so early that morning.)**_

I was writing a song in my room that morning. I was a new song and I wanted to play it for Blackfire later, because she used to help me a lot.

I was practicing the song on the piano in my room. Yeah, I had a piano in my room. My room was pretty big.

(This song belongs to Christina Perri. Its A Thousand Years)

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I had just finished the last note when I heard a knock at my door.

I walked over and answered it. It was Star.

"Hey Star, what's up?"

"Well, have you seen my sister?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Star, I haven't. Anything else you need?"

"Would you like to do the spending time with me?"

I smiled kindly at her. "I'm sorry Star, but I'm not interesting. Unless you find my music interesting."

"Could I hear your music?"

I smiled. "Of course you can."

"Yeah, you should _so _hear her play. It's wonderful." said B behind Star.

"Hey, B. You wanna listen too?" I asked.

"Of course." she said and came in with Star.

"Ok, so this is a new song and I kinda wrote it for Robin.." I said, while blushing.

"Well, let's hear it!" said B.

I played it for them and at the end they clapped.

"That was glorious." said Star.

"Very good." said B.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna go," said B.

"Bye B" I said. "So, Star, wanna stay for a while?"

"That would be quite great."

"Ok, here are some other songs"

I was about to start my other song when Robin came in.

"Hey Aria, hey Star." he said.

"Hey, I wrote a sing for you." I said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well friends, I am going to go back to my room. It is very early." said Star.

"Ok, see ya Star." I said.

"Bye Star." said Robin.

"So, what did you come here for?" I asked after Star left.

"What am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?" He asked.

"You are , but why this early?"

"Cause I missed you?" It came out like a question.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Ok, I'm serious. I really do miss you. We haven't done ANYTHING since our last free day." he said.

"Well spend time with me now," I said and kissed him.

* * *

Outfit: Go to google images and look up Lady Nightwing by Elle-Cosplay. It should be the first four pics.


	13. Author's Note! Important but not really

Heyyy! I'm writing the next chapter right now, so you don't have to wait much longer! Buutttt, I DO need you guys to help me out a bit here. Nothing major, just give me feedback! I wanna know if you guys lke this or not! I don't care if you are a member or not! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for a random chapter, please put it in the reviews or PM me! Thank you, and the next one should be up soon! Unless I fall asleep at my computer... 


End file.
